character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pit (Canon)/Tonygameman
|-|Base= |-|With the Three Sacred Treasures= |-|With the Great Sacred Treasure= 'Summary' Pit is the main protagonist of the Kid Icarus series where he was a young angel boy trapped in the Underworld. Then he was entrusted with a magical bow from the imprisoned Goddess of Light, Palutena as well as a mission to defeat the Queen of the Underworld, Medusa and save Skyworld. 'Statistics' Tier: 3-A, likely higher Name: Pit, Pitto Origin: Kid Icarus, Super Smash Bros. Gender: Male Age: Chronologically over 133 Classification: Angel, Leader of Palutena's Army Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Flight, Angel Physiology, Mythic Physiology, Fission Entity Physiology, Mid-Air Maneuverability, Gliding, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Types 1 & 2), Regeneration (High-Low), Magic, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Immobilization, Size Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Wind Magic, Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Energy Manipulation), Attack Nullification, Smite, Flash-Freezing, Electricity Manipulation, Summoning, Petrification, Telesma and Matter Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Barrier Creation and Attack Reflection, Transmutation, Healing, Portal Creation, Black Hole Creation, Telekinesis, Invisibility and Intangibility, can convert damage he takes into a sponge, 4th Wall Awareness, Resistance to Transmutation and Petrification, Teleportation, Power Mimicry, Power Nullification, Death Manipulation, Vacuum Adaptation (Can survive in space), Divine Bow Construction, Light Bow Construction, Arrow Generation, Magic Arrows, Enhanced Archery, Enhanced Accuracy, Ring Physiology, Light Infusion, Angelic Force Manipulation, Light Weaponry, Light Artillery, Water Artillery, Powered Palm, Life-Force Bullet Projection, Life-Force Conversion, Life Link, Homing Effect, Sealed Form, Divine Weaponry, Divine Infusion, Transcendent Armor, Ranged Weapon Proficiency, Enhanced Shieldmanship, Enhanced Clawmanship, Power Absorption, Strong Heart, Dark Form, Dual Wielding, Guardianship, Wing Manifestation, Deflection, Sonic Weaponry, Sonic Artillery, Darkness Artillery (Via his body), Door Projection, Weaponry Refinement, Magnetic Artillery, Energy Beam Emission, Energy Attacks, Impale, Counter, Combination Attacks, Semi-Immortality, Flight Manipulation, Gauntlet Proficiency, Magma Weaponry, Magma Artillery, Emotional Manifestation, Doppelgeist (Via the mirror of truth) Attack Potency: Universe level, likely higher (Is capable of "accidentally" killing Palutena who governs over Angel Land which contains the Galactic Sega which hosts a Galaxy with several constellations and celestial bodies. Superior to Captain Flare who encompasses an entire universe within his cape which he likes to disappear into and is able to shoot comets from the space rift. Is superior to Medusa as he has defeated her a number of times with the Three Sacred Treasures, defeated Hades who possesses a threat to Earth, the Heavens and had governed over The Underworld which is about over 1/4th the size of Angel Land) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Flew across the entire Galactic Sea in seconds which contains several constellations and celestial bodies, can also traverse The Underworld in canonically a day which is 1/4th the size of Angel Land. Can keep up and react to Hades who was comparable to Palutena) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can easily wield weapons like the Ore and Magnus Clubs) Striking Strength: Universal, likely higher (Can strike Palutena who governs over Angel Land and is implied to have split the realm into four pieces. Obliterated Hades with a fully-powered blast from the Sacred Treasure. Is also able to harm beings like Medusa who warped Angel Land into a dark realm). Durability: Universe level, likely higher (Can tank hits from both Palutena and Chaos Kin, the first of which governs over Angel Land which contains the Galactic Sea which has several constellations with celestial bodies. Can survive hits from both Medusa and Hades who are comparable to Palutena). Has the ability to convert damage to sponges, block out and reflect any attack (sans Instant Death) and having numerous ways to render himself intangible makes him harder to kill Stamina: Very high (Can traverse entire galaxies at fast speeds and no break a sweat, fight several armies of monsters, gods and other entities and still remain with energy) Range: Extended melee range to tens of kilometers with weapons/projectiles, hundreds of kilometers with the Three Sacred Treasures or the Great Sacred Treasure Standard Equipment: Palutena's Bow, the Silver Bow and many other weapons Intelligence: Despite his young appearance, is an extremely capable fighter with over twenty years of combat experience as the leader of Palutena's armies and is skilled with a variety of weapons as well as hand-to-hand combat. Is proven to be knowledgeable of Nintendo's other properties and can break the fourth wall itself. Weaknesses: Is unable to fly without the power of Palutena to grant him flight, wings could burn up if he flies too fast. Is reckless and somewhat gullible at times. Can be easily distracted by food and hot springs. Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 3